Die Kunst der Selbsttäuschung
by SheWhoWalksInShadows
Summary: Sie schreibt Listen und verbrennt sie dann, als ob das bedeuten würde, dass sie nie existiert haben.


**Die Kunst der Selbsttäuschung**

**Dies ist NICHT meine Geschichte. Es handelt sich um die deutsche Übersetzung von „The art of self-deception" von SilverPard. Das englische Original ist hier zu finden:**

**http : / www. fan fiction .net /s /6141051 /1 /The_Art_of_Self_Deception (einfach die Leerzeichen weglassen)**

Sie sagt, dass ihr Leben endet, als Edwards sie verlässt. Sie sagt gar nichts, lässt ihr Schweigen sprechen.

In ihr ist ein ungeheure, hallende Leere, dort wo Edward war; sie ist ausgehöhlt und wegradiert und ohne Edward, um sie auszufüllen, ist sie zu nichts reduziert.

Sie hielt ihre Liebe für unwiderruflich, unveränderlich – selbstzerstörerisch und leidenschaftlich und der Inbegriff aller Dinge, die Liebe sein sollte. Sollte es dann nicht qualvoll sein, wenn ihre Quelle entfernt worden ist?

Es tut nicht weh, überhaupt nicht – sie fühlt nichts. Es ist okay. Es ist bloß … okay. Sollte es nicht schmerzen, wenn das Herz sich aus der Brust gerissen wurde?

Daher weiß sie, dass ihr Herz immer noch da sein muss, dass er es nicht mit sich genommen hat. Daher weiß sie, dass sie ihn nicht so sehr liebt, wie sie dachte.

Deswegen kann sie monatelang nicht denken, nicht hören, nicht sehen, nicht fühlen, denn dann müsste sie sich selbst erkennen, zugeben dass -

„Ich bin so schwach,"flüstert sie.

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragt Jacob.

„Nichts,"antwortet sie.

Sie ist nichts, sie ist leer, sie ist ohne Bewusstsein. Sie ist Hals über Kopf verliebt, weil die Alternative unvorstellbar ist.

– –

Bella ist Dracula immer ausgewichen. Es ist nicht leicht – für ein Monster ohne Spiegelbild sind seine Abbildungen überall sichtbar – aber es ist möglich, nicht mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick zu erhaschen. Es ist ein Schock, als sie ihn zuerst zwischen den Seiten eines ihrer billigen Taschenbücher trifft und einen alten Mann findet, mit raubtierhaften Gesichtszügen und Schnurrbart, mit spitzen Nägeln und beharrten Händen, die Lippen rot hervorgehoben vor scharfen weißen Zähnen. Sie kann nicht glauben, dass sein Lächeln Harker nicht dazu brachte, Hals über Kopf davonzurennen.

„Willkommen in meinem Haus," sagt er in kaum akzentuiertem Englisch. „Treten sie ruhig und aus freiem Willen ein."

Sie beschließt, dass genau dies der Punkt ist – es ist eine Entscheidung. Sie kann Harker kaum dafür verurteilen, einen Schritt näher gekommen zu sein. Hat sie nicht genau dasselbe getan?

Aber Edward (der wie ein Löwe lächelt, der weiß, dass die Beute verletzlich ist) ist wunderschön, Edward (der sie mit jeder Warnung näher lockt) will ihr nicht wehtun, Edward … ist wunderschön. So wunderschön. Was hat Edward gemeinsam mit Dracula, der vollgefressen mit gestohlenem Blut in seinem Sarg ruht?

Was ist der Unterschied zwischen den Beiden?

Durch den Schrecken eines Anderen beginnt sie beinahe zu verstehen, wie es ist, Angst vor Vampiren zu haben. Dann wirft sie das Buch gegen die Wand und wendet sich wieder Heathcliff und Cathy zu, und erkennt auch dort die Wahrheit nicht.

– –

Sie nimmt ein Blatt Papier und unterteilt es sauber in 2 Hälften. Gründe, ein Vampir zu werden, schreibt sie ganz oben hin, und ihr Stift schwebt lange Zeit über der „Pro"-Spalte. Am Ende schreibt zuerst „mit Edward zusammen sein" und dann „schön sein" darunter, weil sie es vorzieht sich als Märtyrerin für die Liebe zu sehen, anstatt als durchschnittliche Jugendliche, die sich danach sehnt irgendwo dazu zugehören.

Sie schreibt _Stärke, Geschwindigkeit, schärfere Sinne, Macht._

Sie schreibt _Ewigkeit._

Sie wird die Gleiche bleiben, nur besser. Sie wird Edward ebenbürtig sein; sie wird imstande sein, ihren Kopf hochzuhalten. Sie wird nicht altern und sterben. (Sie wird nicht wachsen und sich nicht verändern.)

Sie schreibt nichts in die Contra-Spalte, ignoriert Jonathan Harkers Flüstern in ihrem Ohr. Der Graf sorgte gut für seinen Gast. So gut, dass er ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte.

(Dieses Mann gehört mir!)

Wie sie es hasst, Edward in ihm wiederzuerkennen, in Draculas selbstherrlichem Befehl, in seinem Temperament, seiner besitzergreifenden Wut und seiner absoluten Kontrolle über die Situation, Harker, die Bräute und sich selbst.

Das entgegnet sie: der Graf beschützt schließlich Jonathan nur vor sich selbst, genau wie Edward sie davor bewahrt, falsche Entscheidungen zu treffen. Am Anfang erfuhr Harker, dass es verschlossene Türen gab; dass er manche Plätze nicht betreten dürfe, und sie ihm nicht gefallen würden. Er ignorierte den vernünftigen (unlogischen) Befehl und war selbst für seinen Ärger verantwortlich, genau wie sie Edward ignorierte und Ärger und Schmerz über sich brachte.

Edward ist wunderschön und selbstlos und wunderbar und perfekt und sorgt sich um sie, und selbst wenn er manchmal überfürsorglich ist, ist das in Ordnung. Sie ist verliebt, und sie braucht wirklich jemanden, der sie vor sich selbst beschützt.

Sie fragt sich nicht, wie lange Dracula (Edward) vor seinem schlafendem Gast (einem Mädchen, das er kaum kannte) stand und dem sanften Rhythmus seines Herzschlags lauschte, seinen Hunger mit Vernunft, mit der Erinnerung an seine Pläne – von Häusern und Kisten voller Erde, Gebräuche und Sprachen und das viele Blut, dass in England wartete, bekämpfte. (Womit bekämpfte er seinen Hunger? Warum hatte Edward ihr nicht die Kehle herausgerissen?)

Sie schreibt _Liebe. _Unterstreicht es. _Liebe_.

Edward liebt sie und deswegen könnte sie ihm alles verzeihen. Er interessiert sich nicht dafür, wie unscheinbar und ungeschickt sie ist, oder wie dickköpfig und stur sie sich manchmal verhält. Es ist ihr egal, wie besitzergreifend und autoritär er ist. Sie glaubt nur, er werde sie mehr lieben (sie wird sich selbst lieber mögen), wenn sie ihm in Stärke und Schönheit gleicht, egal wie oft er ihr sagt, sie solle ihre Sterblichkeit so schätzen, wie er es tut.

Schließlich ist dies keine Gruselgeschichte. Es ist eine Liebesgeschichte - mit der buchstäblich ewigen Liebe.

– –

_Gründe, kein Vampir zu werden:_

_- Ich werde tot sein_

Irgendwie wird es ihr nie ganz bewusst, bis ihre Hand an Kehle, Handgelenken und Brust nach einem Puls sucht, der nicht mehr da ist. Irgendwie hatte sie vergessen, dass Geschwindigkeit und Stärke und undurchdringliche Haut einer Leiche gehören, die kein Ziel mehr hat, außer eine weitere Nacht auf Kosten jemand (etwas) Anderem zu überleben.

_- Ich werde Blut trinken müssen_

Sie wird bei seinem Anblick ohnmächtig. Sie wird ohnmächtig und sie sagt (_Ich will es_).

_- Ich werde den Wunsch haben, Menschen zu töten_

London ist nasskalt und laut, und sie tötet zum ersten Mal im schummerigen, gelben Licht der Straßenlaternen und leckt das Blut vom schmutzigen Bürgersteig wie eine Katze, so voller Hunger/Bedürfnis/Notwendigkeit, dass sie nicht angewidert ist. Später wird sie darauf warten, irgendein Gefühl zu empfinden, doch es kommt nie.

_- Ich werde nicht imstande sein, lange an einem Ort zu bleiben_

Es stört sie erst Jahrzehnte später, als ihr endlich auffällt, dass eine Person eben kein Zuhause ist, dass sie müde ist und irgendwo länger als zwei oder drei Jahre bleiben will. Sie möchte sich ein wenig ausruhen. Sie ist unveränderlich; sie wünscht sich, die Welt würde sich ihr anpassen, aufhören so lebendig zu sein, als verspotte sie ihre Entscheidung.

_- Ich werde meine Freunde und Familie überdauern_

Zehn Jahre nach dem Tod ihres letzten Verwandten wundert sie sich über das Ziehen in ihrer Brust, als wenn ihr gefrorenes Herz plötzlich in einen Satz gemacht hätte. Fünf Jahre zuvor hätte sie es als das Bedürfnis zu weinen erkannt.

_- Es gibt kein Zurück, keinen Sinneswandel_

Das ist eine fröhliche Geschichte: Isabella Swan kommt zur Welt. Sie wird älter. Sie hat Beziehungen, sie verliebt sich und hört auf zu lieben. Als sie heiratet tut sie es, weil sie so will, weil sie denkt, dass es das wert ist. Es könnte schiefgehen; sie müsste damit leben, aber nicht für immer.

Ihr Ehemann ist ein guter Mensch, die Beziehung enthält genausoviel Liebe wie Vertrauen und Respekt. Sie haben Berufe, die ihnen Spaß machen, ihre jeweiligen Freunde und Hobbys und solche, die sie miteinander teilen. Der Sex ist toll, und als er nicht mehr wichtig ist, bleibt die Liebe. Sie lebt ein erfülltes Leben, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sie stirbt. Ende.

Das ist eine traurige Geschichte: Isabella Swan kommt zur Welt. Sie wird älter. Sie hat Beziehungen, verliebt sich und hört auf zu lieben. Ihr Herz bricht wieder und wieder, weil sie den Falschen wählt. Sie heiratet, hat Kinder. Es geht schief; sie zerbricht an der langen und ungemütlichen Scheidung und ihre Kinder sind am Boden zerstört. Sie ist verletzt und bleibt eine ganze Weile so.

Ihr gebrochenes Herz heilt schief, aber es heilt. Sie hat viele Chancen, es erneut zu brechen.

Sie ist sechsundfünfzig und von Sorgen gezeichnet, als sie beginnt, Dinge zu vergessen. Eines Tages kommt ihr Sohn zu Besuch und sie erkennt ihn nicht. Er bezahlt Pflegekräfte und vergisst sie dann, sobald seine Pflicht erfüllt ist. Ihr Welt besteht nur noch aus einem Nebel von Tabletten und den professionellen Stimmen der Frauen, die sie jeden Tag sieht und morgens nicht mehr wiedererkennt. Sie hat ein langes Leben, das durch ihr fehlendes Gedächtnis länger und einsamer wird. Sie stirbt. Ende.

Das ist eine wahre Geschichte: Isabella Swan kommt zur Welt. Sie wird älter. Sie besitzt ein unendliches Potenzial und die Fähigkeit alles zu tun und zu sein und die Welt zu verändern, wenn sie es so möchte. Sie stirbt. Ihr Potenzial endet.

Das ist ein möglicher Nachtrag: Sie lebt erneut. Ihr Potenzial ist immer noch beendet.

Es hat seinen Grund, dass das Dasein eines Vampirs als Unleben oder Untod bezeichnet wird. Es entspricht keinem von Beiden.

_- Ich werde __tot__ sein_

Sie schreibt _Stärke, Geschwindigkeit, schärfere Sinne_ und _Macht_ auf. Sie schreibt nicht _Leiche_.

(Was auch immer. Es ist Jonathans Liste, nicht ihre. Alle diese Dinge verblassen im Vergleich zu Edwards Lächeln.)

– –

„Entscheide dich für das Leben," sagt Jacob, als ob sie den Tod wählt und nicht Edward.

„Warum?" fragt sie.

„_Warum_?" sagt er verblüfft. „Warum? Bella-"

„Ich will es nicht hören, okay?" sagt sie, unvernüftig aufgebracht über seine Umsicht und Sorge. Sie braucht seine Ratschläge nicht. Sie muss nicht hören, dass es wertvolle Dinge im Leben gibt, dass Erwachsenwerden (Altwerden) nicht so schrecklich ist, wie sie es sich vorstellt. Sie könnte ein tolles Leben haben: Ausbildung, Karriere, Kinder, einen Ehemann, der mit ihr zusammen alt wird. Sie könnte reifer werden, sie könnte sich an unerwarteten Orten wiederfinden, sie könnte Freundschaft und Familie und Liebe ohne Blut haben.

Es ist nur nicht das, was sie will.

Warum gewöhnlich sein, wenn man außergewöhnlich sein könnte? Warum ein einziges Leben, wenn die Ewigkeit möglich ist? Man hört es überall: es gibt Dinge, die es wert sind, dafür zu sterben.

„Edward ist, was ich will," sagt sie. „Du kannst es nicht ändern, Jake."

„Er hat dich verlassen," ruft Jacob frustriert. „Er hat dich sorglos zerbrochen und es anderen Leuten überlassen, die Stücke aufzusammeln."

„Ich liebe ihn," sagt sie einfach nur, als ob es die Lösung für alles sei, und vielleicht ist es für sie auch so.

„Sterben ist der leichte Weg, die Entscheidung eines Feiglings," warnt Jacob sie im Gehen. „Leben ist schwer."

„Ich kann ewig leben," sagt sie im Abendrot und betrachtet die untergehende Sonne.

––

_Gründe, Edward zu lieben:_

_- er sagt, er liebt mich_

_- er ist wunderschön_

_- wir sind füreinander bestimmt_

_- er beschützt mich_

_- ich brauche ihn_

_- ohne ihn bin ich leer_

_- (ich verliere mich in ihm)_

_- ich_

Was haben wir gemeinsam, welche Interessen teilen wir, was mag er, dass ich auch mag, was mag ich, dass er mag, wo berühren sich unsere Leben ?

Sie verbrennt das Papier. Das bedeutet, es hat nie existiert.

––

„Ich liebe ihn," sagt sie, als ob es alle Probleme lösen würde.

„Ich liebe ihn," sagt sie, als hätte niemals jemand geliebt oder könnte sie verstehen.

„Ich liebe ihn," sagt sie, so oft, dass die Wörter bedeutungslos werden. Vielleich hat sie ihre Bedeutung nie richtig verstanden.

„Das ist es, was ich will," sagt sie. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit; sie wird ihre Meinung nicht ändern. Ihre Geschichte handelt von Liebe, nicht von Monstern.

Dracula hatte nur damit recht: es gibt immer eine Einladung und eine Entscheidung.

Ihre Entscheidung wird immer sein, die Schwelle zu überschreiten und Edwards Hand zu ergreifen.

––

Das ist eine bedeutungslose Geschichte: Bella Swan ist siebzehn und trifft ihre erste große Liebe. Sie hat niemals die Chance sich neu zu verlieben. Sie stirbt. Sie lebt erneut, unbeweglich in der Zeit, in Alter, in Liebe.

Sie lebt ein langes, langes Unleben. Sie sieht, wie sich die Welt um sie herum verändert und bleibt selbst gleich. Es gibt kein Ende.


End file.
